


Under my skin • how love snuck up on taemin & kai

by Rantipo1e



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Beginnings, Bottom Lee Taemin, Fanvids, Love, M/M, Personal Growth, Psychology, Real Life, Romance, Sweet/Hot, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantipo1e/pseuds/Rantipo1e
Summary: Kai was 100% sweet - Taemin was full of mischief. Taemin learned a lot; he just needed someone to say no. Kai came out of his shell; he needed someone he could trust.They put each other first, they became better people, they rocked each other's world <3
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 4





	Under my skin • how love snuck up on taemin & kai

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taemin/undermyskin.html
> 
> Thank you to:  
> acekai  
> Bee Happy  
> colouredlove  
> crazy beautiful  
> Gorgeous Black  
> Higher  
> Jinoonua  
> kimkibumssi  
> jongin-a  
> Mnet  
> Modern Times  
> m.yss  
> nakedplanet  
> PleasePleasePlease  
> rheetaemin  
> super noona  
> taekai  
> taemxtaem  
> tistory  
> vousvous  
> Ye Yumi


End file.
